


Day 1, Naked cuddling

by KickedByStrays



Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: decided to do this thing.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915966
Kudos: 14





	Day 1, Naked cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one, also this one's quite short.

"Frank," Gerard whined, pulling the blanket off of him a little as an invitation for Frank to join him. Frank smiled in response and signaled for Gerard to wit as he took off his shoes. He jumped onto the bed and crawled under the blanket. Gerard giggled and Frank didn't waste a second to put his arms around his waist and pull him in for a small kiss. Gerard kissed him back and slipped his hand in between their bodies and tugged on Frank's belt.

Frank unbuckled it as fast as he could without being able to look at it, sliding his pants down his thighs once he was done. Gerard rolled on top of him, slowly sliding his hand up Frank's shirt, helping him take his pants off while doing so. Frank pulled away for a second, immediately reconnecting their lips one he had taken his shirt off. 

Gerard took off his own shirt quickly and pulled Frank under the blanket completely together with him. They both giggled and smiled into the kisses they blindly gave each other. Frank kicked his pants off and out of their blanket bunker. Gerard hooked his fingers under the hem of Frank's boxers and pulled them down a little, kissing what he thought was his stomach but accidentally kissing a little lower than intended. 

Frank threw the blanket off of their heads, it getting a little too hot under there for his liking. Frank slipped off his boxers and helped Gerard take off his pajama pants, his boxers coming down a little together with them. Gerard smiled and put a strand of Frank's hair behind his ear as he kissed him again. Frank placed his hands on Gerard's ass and gave it a squeeze before pulling down his boxers and wrapping his arms around his waist, still kissing him. Gerard grabbed his hair and pulled him in closer. He grabbed the blanket again, throwing it over their upper bodies and snuggling up in Frank's chest.

"Too sleepy?" Frank asked, playing with Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard groaned out something resembling "yes" and Frank smiled, pulling him closer and resting his chin on the top of Gerard's head. "Me too." He sighed. His fingers playing with strands of Gerard's jet-black hair, slowly tangling up some parts. He kissed him forehead and then his cheek. He kissed his lips one last time before pulling the blanket over the two of them some more. "G'night." He whispered kissing the side of Gerard's head, Gerard mumbling back a "Goodnight" and kissing his jawline before snuggling up closer and falling asleep. Frank dozing off not much later.


End file.
